


magnificently, indescribably, happy

by ariya167



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariya167/pseuds/ariya167
Summary: Korra and Asami at their reception.





	magnificently, indescribably, happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writerleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/gifts).



The faint sounds of music were heard soon after the food was all finished, and Korra dragged Asami from her seat and onto the dance floor. The melody was slow, and leisurely, and the two of them were alone as they spun with the music. 

Though Asami’s hair had been tied into a tight bun for the ceremony, it was coming loose as they danced, and she carefully pulled out the pins so it spills across her shoulders. 

“You look beautiful,” Korra murmured as they moved closer. 

“So do you,” Asami said, and it was true. Her dress was reminiscent of the one she wore to Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding, long and blue, with Water Tribe designs, perfect for showing off her muscled arms and shoulders. Her eyes sparkled with laughter, and her recently cut hair barely skimmed her chin.

They settled into a comfortable silence, the music building and almost shielding them from the world around them. Asami moved closer to Korra, allowing her wife -her wife, she hadn’t dared think it yet, but how lovely the words were- to rest her head on her shoulder. The pair danced slowly, languidly, barely moving except for the soft stepping of their feet. 

Korra opened her mouth, about to speak, then hesitated. Finally, she whispered, “I never thought I could be this happy. Before, I mean.”

Asami understood what she meant. Korra’s life had fractured into two sections -before Zaheer and after Zaheer- and she still struggled with that. 

“But now, with you . . .” She looked up, and Asami could see tears building in her eyes. “When I think about how far I’ve come, how far we’ve come,” Korra paused, wiping her eyes, and smiled. “I love you, Asami.”

“Korra,” Asami said. “Ever since I’ve known you, you’ve been such an important part of my life. And now, you’re the most important person to me. I love you.” 

Korra lifted her head from Asami’s shoulder, grinning widely. “Aw, ‘sami,” She said, and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Asami returned it deeply, as heat spread across her cheeks and into her chest. No matter how long they had been together, she never tired of kissing Korra. 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Korra continued, and Asami quirked an eyebrow.

“Getting married?” She asked, and the words sent a shiver through her. 

“Obviously,” Korra rolled her eyes, and Asami laughed. They danced the rest of the night away, alone, and with everyone else, laughing and talking, and, well, kissing. When Asami could barely move anymore, chest heaving and her heels pinching her feet, she steered Korra over to a table.

“Tired, huh?” She asked as Asami started toeing off her shoes.   
“Yeah, these shoes aren’t exactly comfortable,” She lamented, and Korra nodded. They settled into a comfortable silence, Korra occasionally drumming her fingers to the music. 

“Hey,” Asami said suddenly, an idea coming to her. “Come with me somewhere?”

Korra’s eyebrow raised, but she said, “Sure, why not?”, and allowed Asami to take her by the hand. 

She led her up from the table and out of the main ballroom onto one of the balconies that ringed the building. From their vantage point, they could see the faint green and gold glimmers of the spirit portal. 

“It’s so beautiful,” Asami murmured, then turned to Korra. “I can’t believe you made that.”

Korra laughed. “Hey, it was more of a spur-of-the-moment thing. I was more focused on not dying.” 

Asami smiled at that, then shivered a little. Her dress was red silk-exquisitely crafted, but not as excellent a guard against the sudden chill coming off the water. In response, Korra cuddled closer to her, skin hot with what was probably her firebending. 

She kissed the top of Korra’s head, and she turned her face to kiss her more. And in that moment, her wife in her arms, sharing kisses, Asami felt magnificently, indescribably, happy.


End file.
